Obvious
by Hella-venger
Summary: Love is obvious. At least according to the 104th Trainee Squad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, but I'm working on it.

Notes: Takes place during the training years.

* * *

"So, Eren. When are you going to finally get with Mikasa?"

Needless to say, Reinar's statement surprised most of the Men's dorm, and extremely angered one member(Jean.)

Eren himself was part of the surprised section of the group.

"Wh-what?! Why would you ask that?"

The roll of Reinar's eyes could be seen by the entire room.

"Oh, come on. You're always with her. Besides Armin, she barely talks to anyone except you. And don't even get me started on that protective streak she's got for you."

"You know, he's got a point. I mean, have you seen the look she gives to any of the girls who try to make a move on you?"

Eren's gaze darted towards the source of this voice.

"Don't you start, Connie!"

"To be honest, I always thought you would make a nice couple."

This input came from Marco, the group's resident shipper.

"Has everyone gone crazy! There is nothing between me and Mikasa."

Armin appeared next to Eren, holding a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know, Eren. Ever since you met her, there was always a connection between the two of you."

"Not you too, Armin."

Standing up, Eren faced the crowd that had assembled around him.

"Listen. Me and Mikasa are close, yes, but we are just friends. Ok?

The group of men did not believe a word Eren just said.

Mainly because he had a blush redder than blood throughout the whole statement.

* * *

"So, Mikasa. Are you an Eren a couple or what?

Mikasa nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

Pulling her scarf around her face to hide the blush, Mikasa quickly addressed Sasha's question.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

Chewing on a piece of bread, Sasha began to explain.

"Well, you seem to like him more than anything. I've never seen people as close as the two of you."

The blush increasing, Mikasa pulled her scarf tighter around her face.

"I owe Eren my life. But it's not romantic."

Making her way across the room, Ymir decided to weigh in on the topic.

"Wait, Potato Girl might be on to something here. Maybe your little obsession with the suicidal maniac isn't so pure. Maybe you're playing the long game, waiting for a big payoff."

While the blush continued to spread over her face, forcing Mikasa to further tighten her scarf, she was also beginning to fill with anger at Ymir's dirty mind.

Sensing the tension, Krista quickly attempted to defuse the situation.

"Ymir, you shouldn't say things like that. I'm sure that Mikasa is telling us the truth."

Her anger and blush began to calm.

"But you have to admit, the two of would make an extremely cute couple.

Mina's comment caused Mikasa's blush to return twice as severely. Mikasa wasn't sure how much she had tightened her scarf, but she couldn't let them see her reaction to all their comments.

Making an effort to regain her composure, Mikasa attempted to end this discussion.

"While I am devoted to Eren, I do not have romantic feeling for him."

Much like the male dorm, Mikasa's declaration did little to persuade her fellows.

A likely reason was the fact that 80% of her face was hidden behind her scarf.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Eren. You need to make your move on Mikasa, before someone else decides to beat ya' to it."

His head resting in his hands, Eren couldn't believe that they were still having this conversation.

"Armin spends time with her too! Why aren't you getting on his back about it?" Eren felt guilty about throwing his friend to the wolves, but he needed to get himself some breathing room.

"Because he's obviously Annie's. Duh"

The remark from Connie caused Armin to spit his milk across the room. Landing on an unfortunate Bertholdt.

"W-hy would you think that?"

Once again, Reiner rolled his eyes towards the roof.

"Is everyone in this room so dense about love?"

Moving to a seat next to Armin, Connie began to detail his reasoning.

"Has Annie ever tried to hurt you? Even in training?"

Thinking back, Armin realized that Annie had never attempted to physically harm him. Whenever they sparred with each other, Annie would reign in her normally brutal take-downs, and would simply overpower Armin.

"That doesn't mean she likes me. She isn't rough with a lot of people."

Turning away from Armin, Connie laid his eyes on the remainder of people in the room.

"Hands up if Annie has ever broken one of your bones?"

The speed at which all hands, barring Armin's, rose probably couldn't be measured by a human mind.

Continuing this method, Jean spoke up next.

"Hands up if Annie has ever admitted to intentionally hurting you."

Once again, Armin's hands were alone in staying at his side.

"Hands up if Annie has ever punched you for looking at her too long."

Thomas's question was answered by the near total rising of male hands in the room.

Realizing the belief his friends held, Armin decided to speak up for himself.

"I don't think Annie goes easy on me because she likes me. She probably just thinks I'm not strong enough to take it."

Armin hoped to God that the group believed him.

Annie would kill him if he told people that they'd been going out for the last month.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it's a bit short, I just got an idea for a story.

Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
